


Italian, at Fabio’s

by rad_ddin



Category: Fake AH, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Brownman, Fake AH - Freeform, Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU, M/M, Mad King Ryan, R&R, R&R Connection - Freeform, Skeletor - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_ddin/pseuds/rad_ddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a night in with some dancing, how romantic.</p><p>________________</p><p>from : BrownMan</p><p>to : Bossman, Dominatrix, Mogar, Vav</p><p>subject : Heist meeting</p><p>--</p><p>date night, go suck a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian, at Fabio’s

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by tumblr user geofflesramsey / smokingconduit's (8tracks) Raywood playlist titled "It'll leave you breathless // or with a nasty scar" 
> 
> http://8tracks.com/smokingconduit/it-ll-leave-you-breathless-or-with-a-nasty-scar
> 
> the first song was just too perfect
> 
> i was listening to imagine dragons cover of Taylor Swift's Blank Space on BBC 1 live lounge on repeat while writing this. i highly suggest it. it's also the first track on the playlist.
> 
> enjoy

They were having a night in. Ryan walked out of the bathroom, steam rising up behind him, drops of water dripping down his body moving in different patterns, as if avoiding his scars. He walks into the bedroom, leaving footprints of water on the carpet trailing behind him, noting his masks dangling on the board he and Ray set up for their heist gear.

 

He was just pulling up his black boxer briefs when he heard it, the faint thump-thump of a song flowing through their pent house on full blast, coming from the living room. Running a hand through his blond locks, he walks to the living room.

 

There, fiddling with the buttons on the speakers in nothing but a black wife beater and jeans purple hoodie forgotten on the sofa, is Ray Narvaez Jr or BrownMan as Los Santos knows him. He steps away from the speakers in sync with the rhythm. The unmistakable melody of “stand by me” dictating his steps.

 

He looks towards Ryan and grins as the lyrics start.

 

 _Nice to meet you where you’ve been, I can show you incredible things,_ were not the lyrics Ryan was expecting.

 

 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin,_ Ray sang as he danced slowly to the music his body bouncing to the beat, grin a permanent fixture on his face.

 

 _Saw you there and I thought **oh my god** look at that face, you look like my next mistake_ he continued, clutching his heart in an exaggerated manner

 

Ryan shakes his head, chuckling low and deep. He raises an eyebrow at his lover.

Ray starts to dance towards where Ryan was leaning against the wall with his hands folded on his chest.

 _New money, suit and tie, I can read you like a magazine,_ Ray sings as he dances slowly. He takes three steps and turns to dance facing the sofa, pointing at his pink sniper rifle as the lyrics _ain’t it funny, rumors fly, and I know you heard about me._ Could be heard. Whipping his head at Ryan’s general direction as the lyrics continued _so hey, let’s be friends, I’m dying to see how this one ends._ His eyebrows flying up into his hair as he looks at Ryan suggestively from behind his thick rimmed glasses.

 _Grab your passport and my hand, I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_ a this point Ray is inches from Ryan, moving his forefinger down Ryan’s damp torso. And Ryan chuckles, sending vibrations through Rays arm.

Ryan pushes off the wall to let Ray dance in front of him, hands touching occasionally wherever he needed as the lyrics kept streaming through the speakers.

 

 _So, it's gonna be forever_  
_Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
_You can tell me when it's over_  
_If the high was worth the pain_

Ryan sang along with the next riff as it plays out, _Got a long list of ex lovers_ _  
They'll tell you I'm insane_ holding Rays hand staring him in the face, right as he bursts out laughing, tipping his head back shoulders shaking.

 

Ray continues singing the rest of the riff barely keeping himself from laughing through it

_‘_ _Cause, you know, I love the players_ _And you love the **game** _ screaming as the song bled into the next riff.

_'Cause we're young, and we're reckless_  
_We'll take this way too far_  
_It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex lovers_  
_They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_But I got a blank space, baby_  
_And I'll write your name_

They both sing as uncoordinated movements turn to counted steps and synchronized swaying, Ryan having taken the lead, letting Ray rest his arms on Ryan’s shoulders, whilst his on Rays hips.

 _Cherry lips, crystal skies_  
_I could show you incredible things_  
_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

Ryan moved his hand to cup Ray’s face, going in for a kiss. Moving back to rest his forehead on Ray’s as Ray continued to recite the lyrics to Ryan’s face _You’re the king baby I’m your queen_ the implication making Ryan chuckle, he rubs his forehead on Rays, as he pecks Rays lips one more time.

 _Find out what you want,_ _be that **girl** for a month_ Ray flips his nonexistent flowing locks making Ryan grin widely.

 

 _But the worst's yet to come. Oh no_  
  
_Screaming, crying, perfect storms_  
_I can make all the tables turn_

Neither sang this part, instead opting to sway to the music more.  Ryan sang the next part as he strokes Rays face _Rose garden filled with thorns_ _. Skip a second, guessing like "Oh my God, who is she? "I get drunk on jealousy_ he grips Rays face tightly, pressing nails into Ray’s face. Ray grins, knowing it's just for show.

_But you'll come back each time you leave, cause darling I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream._ Ray sang as Ryan let him go, hand caressing Ray’s face, almost apologetically.

 

 

 _So, it's gonna be forever_  
_Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
_You can tell me when it's over_  
_If the high was worth the pain_  
  
_Got a long list of ex lovers_  
_They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_'Cause, you know, I love the players_  
_And you love the game_  
  
_'Cause we're young, and we're reckless_  
_We'll take this way too far_  
_It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar_  
  
_Got a long list of ex lovers_  
_They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_But I got a blank space, baby_  
_And I'll write your name_

They danced quietly to the music as it played out the last riff of the song, kissing occasionally, laughing in between. Hands straying every now and then, but always finding their way back to waists and shoulders.

 

The music pulls out a stop and lyrics continued, the familiar lyrics of stand by me were sung accordingly.

 

 _When the night has come_  
_And the land is dark_  
_And the moon is the only light we'll see_  
_No I won't be afraid, No I won't be afraid_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

They’ve stopped laughing, Ray’s grin wiped from his face, in turn replaced with a solemn look. He took a step closer, chest to chest with Ryan’s torso, no longer damp. He places his head on Ryan’s shoulder, hands moving to Ryan’s back, in between his shoulder blades, gripping tightly as if afraid to let go.

 

 _So darling, darling_  
_Stand by me, oh, stand by me_  
_Oh stand, stand by me_  
_Stand by me_

Ryan Returns the actions by slotting his head in the crack between Rays neck and shoulder. Hands snaking further back to hold Rays middle section tightly, tracing circles into Ray’s back dimples that Ryan felt under the black fabric. As he whispers the next lyrics into Ray’s ear.

 

 _So darling, darling_ _Stand by me,_

_oh, stand by me_

_Oh stand,_

_stand by me_ _Stand by me_

they embraced tightly, still swaying to the music as the last riff was exchanged with Taylor Swifts lyrics once more and the music fades to silence.

 

 _Cause we're young, and we're reckless_  
_We'll take this way too far_  
_It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar_  
  
_Got a long list of ex lovers_  
_They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_But I got a blank space, baby_  
_And I'll write your name_

They’re both reluctant to move away and they stayed swaying in silence before Ray pulled away slowly chuckling quietly as he looked at Ryan in the eyes.

 

“my wife beater got wet” he said breaking the silence, changing the atmosphere.

 

Ryan chuckles gently, moving towards Ray as the younger moves back. Stopping once Ryan places his hand on the others cheek.

 

Ryan took off Ray’s glasses and slipped them into his other hand, and pulls Ray’s head towards his chest. Carding his hair through the younger’s black locks. After a moment he lifts Ray’s head up, kisses his forehead, eyelids, nose, and lastly his lips.

 

“I love you” Ryan said, making eye contact.

 

Ray smiles softly, “sooo what’s for dinner?” he laughs sheepishly. He takes his glasses fron ryans hand as he moves away.

 

Ryan frowns.

 

“I’m kidding Rye, I love you too”, he says, kissing Ryan’s neck once.

The older shakes his head, a soft smile on his face.

“Italian, at Fabio’s” he answered, starting to walk towards their bedroom. Twin generic pings came from nearby phones, signaling a message.

“Heist meeting Rye!” Ray called out towards his lovers retreating back.

“They can wait two damn hours! I wanna spoil you and buy you roses first” Ryan shouts, voice muffled by the walls.

Ray clicks his tongue and quickly types in a reply, putting on his coat hanging behind the front door right as Ryan comes out of their bedroom, locking it and slipping the key into his pocket.

As he got to the front door, Ray handed him the keys to his bike, strapped on Ryan’s holster for him after his own with handgun securely placed inside,  Ryan shrugs on his coat, hiding the handgun effectively.

They leave the pent house with matching smiles on their faces, Rays hands tight around Ryan’s waist, wind whipping around them in the chilly winter night.

 

* * *

from : BrownMan

to : Bossman, Dominatrix, Mogar, Vav

subject : Heist meeting

\--

 

date night, go suck a dick. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note : 
> 
> -The song is Imagine Dragos cover of Taylor Swifts Blank Space
> 
> -in this GTA V AU Jack is female, hence : dominatrix
> 
> -contact names in text 
> 
> Bossman : Geoff  
> Dominatrix : Jack  
> Mogar : Michael  
> Vav : Gavin
> 
> ______________
> 
> this is the first fic i've posted. 
> 
> it's Raywood cause i'm trash.  
> and i'm supposed to be studying but. woe is me.
> 
> chat me up on tumblr! 
> 
> //rad-ddin.tumblr.com
> 
> send me prompts <3


End file.
